Dark Appointment
by MovieVillain
Summary: Repeatedly seeing visions of his dead girlfriend, Jackie visits Dr. K for a solution.


Jackie Estacado goes to a lighthouse in the night. It's not just any lighthouse; it's Dr. Michael Kauffmann's clinic. He has decided to take an appointment. He recalled the time that ever since his girlfriend, Jenny Romano, died by the hands of his Uncle Paulie, he has troubled dealing with this. Not only that, but also he keeps on seeing visions of her, as if she was there all along and not dead. Anyway, he makes the visit to Dr. K to see if he has something to say about this.

As he walks by the clinic inside, he sees amazing artwork there hanging up the walls. When he takes a look at his right, he saw a statue head. He goes near to the receptionist to see if he is ready for that appointment.

"Hi, miss. I'm Jackie Estacado. I have an appointment with Dr. K."

The receptionist looks a little surprise of seeing him. She knows he is the mob boss of his own crime family. Anyway, he hasn't come to hurt her or anything. She takes a look at her appointment book and saw his name on it.

"Yes, Mr. Estacado. Looks like you have. You can go."

"Thank you," replied Jackie in a polite tone.

As he walks straight, he could see where Dr. K's office is. It's obviously on the front since his name is in front of the door. He opens the front door to see the good doctor is about to fix a drink for himself, as usual. The latter takes a notice to the former's presence in here.

"Ah, Jackie Estacado! Please, take a seat."

Dr. Kaufmann takes a drink then approaches to his chair, ready to talk to the mob boss he has known. Jackie sits on a chair in front of him.

"Nice place you got here, Dr. K," Jackie said as he takes a curiosity in his clinic, especially of the artwork he got in here. "Oh, and nice artwork you got here."

"Why, thank you, Jackie," the doctor said, happy of taking a compliment like that. He is aware that he is talking to a crime boss, but even so, he's a decent person. He is happy to take appointments to not only on people with mental illnesses, but also to criminals like the one he's about to talk to right now.

"I'm an artist myself, you know," Jackie tells him of how much talent he has ever since he stayed at the same orphanage with Jenny. He has taken artwork well with her.

"Oh. Now, it's time for our appointment, Jackie," Dr. K is ready with his pen and paper to write down some notes of this character. "What is it you are troubled with?"

"Doctor, do you remembered the news of Jenny's death?" Jackie asked in curiosity, wondering if the doctor has watched it before.

The doctor replied, "Yes, I remembered that. Why do you ask?"

"Well, doctor, I have a condition that I keep seeing visions of her as if she never died," Jackie replies back looking worried in himself.

"Is that so? Well, let me tell you something, Jackie. She died; you saw it in your eyes. You know, I think the reason why you keep on seeing visions of her is because you couldn't let go of her memory. Tell me, Jackie, is there someone like you who couldn't let things go?" The doctor has taken an interest in this kind of particular topic.

"Yeah, my father, Carlos. He was a good man. He couldn't let some things go," replies Jackie. "My Aunt Sarah told me that."

The doctor takes a deep breath. He is ready to say some words that could either help Jackie in this or not.

"Then she's right. You're just like him. In order to overcome this, you must let go of her memory."

"What, you expect me to forget about her?" Jackie yells, looking angry for such an answer.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Dr. K said in an apologetic tone. "What I'm saying, Jackie, is that you can't think about her every day in your life. You may keep your memories of her, but you can't think about her for the rest of your life."

Jackie then realized this is the right answer. He takes a deep breath and is about to say these words.

"You're right, Dr. K. I need to let her go. She's dead, but I'll never forget her. Thank you for giving me advice."

He stands up from his chair, ready to leave the office.

"You're welcome, Jackie," replied Dr. K. "If you want something, I'm here."

"Yeah," Jackie replies back.

Jackie has opened the door and left the office. Realizing of this answer, he needs to let go of the memory of Jenny. He may remember her, but he can't think about her for the rest of her life. Now it's time for him to do some activity that would make satisfaction to him.


End file.
